


Land of the Obsidian flag

by smol_birb_boy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I just really wanted Outsiders POV of Manburg, No respawns, Not Beta Read, POV Outsider, Self-Indulgent, This is basicly a reader fic, especially with Wilburs new villain arc, i am not proud, reader - Freeform, the others are only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_birb_boy/pseuds/smol_birb_boy
Summary: The first time you hear about Manburg it’s through your sister, who has just moved there after leaving home over three years ago.It’s nice, she writes to you, weird, but nice. There’s even an obsidian flag!--or an Outsider POV fic of Manburg and the long-term consequences of Willburs Villain arc.
Relationships: None, manburg & it's citizens
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Land of the Obsidian flag

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my first gift to this fandom, a reader Outsider POV fic. This is extremely self-indulgent,,,I just really love Outsider POV's and had no idea who to make the Outsider haha

The first time you hear about Manburg it’s through your sister, who has just moved there after leaving home over three years ago.

_It’s nice_ , she writes to you, _weird, but nice._ _There’s even an obsidian flag, imagine that!_

The second letter you receive arrives months later after your sister has already begun to see Manburg as her new home. This time, your sisters’ words are extremally alarming. Your precious sibling has been robbed, and as far as you can tell from her letter, no one in Manburg gives a shit. Your sister is now alone and helpless, in a place she had dared to call home.

It’s safe to say that you are absolutely furious. 

So, you quickly draft a letter informing your sister of your visit, grab a bag of golden coins and some other essentials and head down to the docs, determination in your step, and anger in your eyes as you demand to be taken to Manburg.

There’s only one sailor who knows what place you’re talking about.

“Why do you want to go to Manburg?” He asks.

“My sisters’ been robbed.”

“Ah.” He laughs. “I hear that happens quite often over there.”

And isn’t that terrible? You can’t believe your sisters' luck, the one place she settles down in and it turns out to be a den of crime. Typical.

The man who takes you to Manburg turns out to be an adventurer, not a sailor. He says that he had been searching for a new challenge, a new corner of the continent to settle down in, and had thought that your homeland would be a perfect candidate.

You tell him of the untamed forests north of your home and he thanks you.

Then you ask him why he’s helping you and his smile turns strained.

“I was planning on returning anyway.” 

He offers no more and you decide not to badger him further.

“So, you’ve been there before? What’s it like?” You decide to ask instead.

The adventurer laughs. “Oh, only once. I never really stopped to take in the sights. My…”

He hesitates and for a moment you think he won’t continue before he sighs. “My son’s live there. Well, one of them has gone missing but, well, I doubt he’s gone far.”

You imagine what it would feel like if your sister went missing one day. 

The thought scares you more than you expect it to.

“I’m sorry.” You say and pat him on the back. “I hope you find him.”

The man smiles. “I hope so too.”

You spend the rest of the way swapping stories. He tells you of his three sons, each more chaotic than the other, and you tell him of your sister.

It isn’t long before you reach Manburg.

-

Your sister greets you with a crushing bear hug. You say goodbye to the adventurer and then follow your sister to her home, or what’s left of it really. She tells you that the taxes are ruthless down here.

As far as nations go, Manburg actually looks pretty nice, although you can’t help but notice the flowers that line certain streets. Most of these streets are empty and your sister steers you away from them.

“No one goes there,” she says. “Those streets were attacked by the insurgents, so most people leave them alone as a sign of respect for those who were lost, others just plain fear them.”

“There have been insurgent attacks?” 

Your sister sighs. “Yeah. I haven’t experienced one yet, so that’s a relief.”

Insurgents, huh. You should have known. Most people on the street seem flighty, sometimes almost defensive. Their scared, plain and simple.

Well, if the government is dealing with the insurgents as they dealt with your sisters’ robbery the people will stay scared for a long time.

“Why haven’t they been apprehended yet?” You ask while eying a few people whispering among themselves.

“I don’t know, but many say that the current leader is a coward,” She says. “I don’t really have much of an opinion, but from what I can tell this place was much better before it split off from SMP.”

“Huh.” You murmur and then elbow your sister. A man is storming his way up to you.

“What the fuck did you just say?” He demands.

You look at your sister and she shrugs. “What?”

“We were not better before our independence! Your another SMP’er aren’t you? Of course, you say it was better when you were in charge!” He hisses.

“We’re not from SMP, calm down.” Your sister placates.

“Yes, it was fuckface!” Another person hollers. “This place thrived under Dream!”

“He was a dictator!” 

“Oh! So you support L’manburg?”

“Yes!” The first person to approach them yells, before seemingly realizing their mistake. “Wait – no – I mean… - “ 

At this point, everyone is staring at them, even the guards, who shuffle to apprehend the man, who now stammers nervously trying to explain himself, while the SMP’er looks on grinning.

“I meant Manburg! I swear!” He pleads.

“Now what is going on here?”

Everyone freezes. 

The crowd parts to reveal a man dressed in a business suit. On his head grow two horns and with the way he grins, you can’t help but think that that’s some sort of symbolism. 

He’s flanked by two men, also in suits. Well, one man, the other seems much more like a boy to you.

“Sir, this man has been found to support the rebels, sir.” One of the guards’ salutes.

“Has he now?” The goat man grins. “Well, boys, what do you think? Off with his head?”

His laugh echoes all throughout the street.

The two people flanking him lock eyes for a moment.

“Sir, yes, sir!” The man calls.

“Maybe he really did misspeak, mister president. We don’t have any proof.” The boy says.

“Do we need proof though, Tubbo?” The man flanking the goat-man laughs.

“I – “ Tubbo furrows his brows. “Yes!”

“Do we really?” 

“Quackity, please.” The goat man crosses his arms. “Well, did you misspeak?”

“Yes! Well, no. That man over there lead me on! He said L’manburg, I thought he meant Manburg! He’s the one who misspoke!” The poor fellow yells while pointing at the SMP’er.

“Really?”

“I…” The man pales. “I would never betray our beautiful country, sir. I swear. I love Manburg. He was – he was insulting you, sir! He said Dream was a better leader than you are!”

This time it’s the SMP’er who looks nervous.

“We should handle this in court, sir,” Tubbo suggests.

“Hm,” The goat man drawls, scratching his chin. “You know what, let’s, Tubbo! And you know what! Everyone’s invited! Let’s all head on down to the courthouse!”

Your sister grabs your hand and starts franticly pulling you away.

“What?” You whisper to her, while you try to lessen her grasp on your arm.

“Those never end well. The court cases.” She says.

“Why the hell is there a court case anyway? The man just messed up the name of the country!” 

Your sister hesitates and you manage to wrangle your hand away from her. 

“Only the insurgents call it L’manburg.”

_Oh._

-

It turns out that your sister hasn’t been completely alone. The local baker, Niki, had offered her food and a friend to talk to.

“I don’t know why,” Your sister confessed. “The taxes hit her the hardest, but she was always there when I needed help.”

“She sounds nice.” You smile, already knowing that half of the coins you’ve brought for your sister will go to Niki.

“She is.” Your sister assures you.

Your sister, of course, is completely right.

"You're the famous sibling!" Niki exclaims when you meet her. "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"My sister's been telling you about me?" You raise your eyebrow.

"Only good things!" Niki promises.

Unfortunately, as life would have it, bad things always happen to good people, so Niki has had her taxes doubled at least three times and is suspected of treason.

"She's being framed." Your sister fervently whispers to you. "I've been telling her to go and sort it all out with the government, the president may be ruthless in his decisions but that Tubbo fellow seems reasonable!"

"It's okay, really," Niki says when you bring up your sister's words. "I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be." You frown.

"There's a lot of things that shouldn't have happened," Nikki smiles bitterly as she hands you a loaf of bread your sister had bought. "But there's not much anyone can do."

You curse the insurgents all night. You bet they're the ones who stole from your sister too. 

So, you make an effort to learn some more about them. Your sister says that they have a flag of their own. A blue, white, red, and black one with three crosses.

It's disgusting.

Their first major act had been to blow up the town square on the day of the Manburg Festival. It had been a bloodbath. Tubbo 'the only reasonable person in the cabinet' as your sister called him had almost died, as the bombs had detonated right as he had started his speech.

No one knows how he survived, but some say they saw a blur of something red tackle the secretary of state as the world lit up in flames.

A lot of people had lost someone that day.

Niki had probably lost someone that day.

_It wasn't fair._

**Author's Note:**

> This probably has so many mistakes,,,both in plotholes and in grammar,,,,i am too sleepy to care tho
> 
> Also idk if I should continue this.


End file.
